thoughts are only skin deep
by ZJACK4EVA
Summary: With the help of Z Bridge discovers thoughts are only skin deep and its not the way you think
1. Chapter 1 eye contact

Bare skin

Disclaimer;i don't own power rangers

(thoughts are in italics)

Chapter 1 eye contact

Bridge Carson master mechanic sat in the rec room tinkering about with what looks like a toaster. He didn't even look up when Z delgado entered the room and nearly triped over his diiscarded uniform jacket. "Bridge what are doing?" Z asked as she sat on one of the rec rooms sofas.

"Ah Z just the person I was looking for" Bridge replied a big grin on his face. Z blushed crimson as Bridge aproached her. "Well all you have to do Z thats if you want to not that i'm going to make you.." Bridge started to mumble.

Z placed a finger on his lips shushing him "Bridge just tell me what you want me to do" Z asked. Just as Bridge was about to start rambling "Just ask it can't be that bad can it?"

Bridge shook his head and offered Z some toast, she accepted and bit into the toast.

"Well how does it taste?" Bridge asked Z as she finished her toast, "It tasted like lemons" Z replied. "Great it works it works" Bridge replied as he did a backflip over the sofa. "You know Bridge that toast was great maybe we could meet up tommrow to do something" asked Z nervousley toying with her golden Z necklace.

"Yeah sure sounds great" Bridge replied as he grasped her hand but when he did he looked slightly sadened. "Whats the matter Bridge?" Z asked gently. "Its just I've never felt the touch of another person"

Z said nothing but touched Bridges cheek with her hand

'_Her touch is so soft she'll never feel the touch of my hand only the touch of my leather gloves my stupid gloves but I do need them. But they stop me from doing the simplest things. Like holding hands with the girl I love, maybe Z could help or Syd she does have the same sort of powers as me'. Bridge thought._

'_Oh Bridge I do wish i could feel your gentle touch without your gloves, there has to be some way anyway' Z thought._


	2. Chapter 2 feel

Chapter 2

Feel...

Disclaimer; I don't own power rangers

The next day Bridge found Syd in the command centre "Syd?" he called as he entered the room. Syd turned round "Yeah Bridgey" "Can I ask your advice on something?" asked Bridge as he sat on one of the stools.

"Of course" replied Syd as she continued to type " I don't want to wear my gloves anymore" blurted out Bridge. "What?" replied Syd as she turned to face him. "My gloves restrictme from so much like holding Zs hand" Bridge replied as he looked down at his gloved hands. "You want to Hold Z's hand?" asked Syd.

"Last night it happened but these stupid gloves got in the way" Bridge replied as he looked at Syd. "I thought you could help seeing as your powers have something to so with your hands?" asked Bridge hopefully.

"Well I think you should try it with one person you really trust then see how it goes from there" Syd replied thoughtfuly. "Yeah I will thanks Syd" Bridge replied as he got up and hugged her. A hug that nearly suffocated her, "Bridge your going to have to let go soon if you don't then i'll be forced to do this" said Syd as she got up and started to tickle Bridge.

"Ok I'm going I'm going ha ha" Bridge managed to say through his laughter he rolled away and out through the command centre doors. Syd shook her head at the rolling green ranger and returned to the computer.

Bridge wrote Z a note saying ;

**Z**

**Meet me in my room tonight**

**Love Bridge x**

He stuck the note on Syd and Zs bedroom door, and made his way to the command centre to do some paper work. Meanwhile Z and Syd had returned from training on the simulater and were making there way to the their room. Z took the note off the door and began to read it. "Syd what are you and Sky doing tonight?" Z asked nonchalontly as she sat on her bed. Syd looked at Z from behind her wardrobe door "We're going to dinner and a movie" Syd replied "Why so you ask?" Syd continued heading into the bathroom "Er no reason what time are you going to back?" Z asked taking of her uniform jacket, "proberbly late why?" Syd questioned Z.

"I'm going over to see Bridge tonight thats all" Z replied as she changed into jeans and her yellow spd top. "Yeah well just don't do anything I wouldn't do" Syd called over her shoulder as she exited the room to meet Sky. Z shook her head as she made her way to the command centre.

Bridge continued to work on his case files, he looked at the clock he gathered his papers and made his way back to his room. As he entered he placed the paperwork on his desk and threw his jacket in the hamper. He went over the plan in his head until there was a knock at the door. He got up and opened the door, Z stood there "Hey" she said softly "Hey come in" Bridge replied as he welcomed Z into his room "Z I've got something to tell you"


	3. Chapter 3 touch

Chapter 3

Touch...

Disclaimer; i don't own power rangers

Z sat next to Bridge on his bed "Ok Bridge what is it?" Z asked gently as she placed her hand on his shoulder. "I was talking to Syd earlier and she gave me a idea" Bridge replied avoiding eye contact. " Its hard to explain so i'll just show you" Bridge continued as he undid the velcro straps on his gloves. Z looked at him confused, "Syd said to try this with someone I trust and.." Bridge replied "And what" Z replied her voice barely above a whisper.

"Someone I trust and love" Bridge replied in the same hushed tone, Z said nothing a genlty kissed him. "I love you to Bridge" Z replied, Bridge gently placed his hand on Z's cheek he was flooded with her emotions but didn't let go. "Bridge are you ok?" Z asked gently as she brought her hand up to rest on top of his.

"I'm I'm fine" Bridge replied as he gently moved his thumb to wipe Z's tears "I've waited so long for your touch" Z replied her eyes fluttering closed. "Me to your skin is so soft" He commented. Z laughed theres something you don't here every day" She replied Bridge laughed

Bridge layed on his bed Z layed next to him, "Z this means so..." Z cut him off "I know just relax i'm here" She kissed his lips as they fell asleep.

Meanwhile Syd and Sky came stroling through the corridors both drunk, and very tired. Syd has Skys jacket on they made it to his room without falling over. "Wait look" Sky said to Syd softly Syd smiled and picked up one of Bridges gloves off of the floor, "He took my advice then" Syd laughed. "What advice?" Sky asked Syd placed the glove on the nightstand. "I'll tell you in the morning come on you can share my bed" Syd winked and led him to hers and Zs vacant room. As Sky and Syd lay down in Syds bed, "What was the advice?" Sky asked his girlfriend . Syd laughed "It was thoughts aren't only skin deep."


	4. Chapter 4 free

Chapter 4

Free...

Disclaimer;i don't own power rangers

Bridge woke early he looked down at the latina sleeping in his arms he ran his hand through her brown locks. A small smile appeared on her face when Bridge gently layed a warm hand on Zs cheek. "Your so beautiful even when your sleeping" Bridge said softly as Z snuggled closer into his embrace.

As Z headed for the bathroom, Bridge looked at his bare hands _I can't believe it i'm finaly free from my gloves._ Z came out from the bathroom "Hey Bridge how bout we go and get some breakfast ?" Z asked as she pulled on her uniform jacket.

"Yeah that would be great" he replied as he grabbed his uniform jacket and followed Z out of the door.Before he left he put his gloves in his pocket, as he grasped Zs hand and headed for the mess hall.

As they had breakfast Z didn't let go of Bridges hand, "Hey guys" Syd called as she entred the mess hall with Sky. "Hey Syd" Bridge replied as he looked over in Syds direction.

"I see you took my advice" Syd said as she took a sip of orange juice, "Yeah and it worked to" he replied."Thats great Bridge" Sky said

"Yeah i'm finaly free" Bridge told them with a dreamy look on his face


End file.
